


Happy Birthday, to Dean

by asimplelimadean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Smut, Happy Birthday, M/M, Smut, blowjob, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplelimadean/pseuds/asimplelimadean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wanted to do something for Dean on his birthday, and this is way more than what they had both bargained for.<br/>Destiel//Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> For my babe Colby, because I promised some Destiel smut even though it's not as long as I'd have liked and it's a little late. xD I hope you like.

How does one celebrate a birthday? Castiel knew it was a human tradition that was celebrated once a year, and today was Dean's. Dean had gone out on a hunt, something about a vampire nest a few miles north of the bunker, and he had insisted he didn't need Cas's help taking it down, so he decided since he couldn't be of any help then, he could surprise him with a party, since usually on each birthday he just drank and fell asleep. 

Though Castiel had no idea of what he planned on doing, he decided on starting with things Dean liked. 'Well, Dean loves pie,' he thought to himself. Pie. He was off to a good start. 'And alcohol.' He shrugged. 

"I think I'll just consult the internet," he mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone. He was getting good at this 'google' thing, he had to admit, and he spoke into the microphone. "Internet, what do you do on a birthday?" The responses varied from piñatas, different types of cake, presents, and an article titled "15 Ways to Please Your Man on His Special Day." Castiel glanced thoughtfully at the results.

"It seems that humans enjoy pastries on their birthdays..." he mumbled aloud to himself. So pie was definitely the way to go, and he knew Dean enjoyed alcohol with his pie, so that was also on the list. 

He decided finally to skim down the article, which was mostly just tasteless ways to spice up your sex life, and Castiel decided none of it would be of use to him at the moment, so he began to make a mental shopping list, and walked out of the door of the bunker, locking it behind him, and got in his car.

Castiel had never been shopping by himself, and even though Sam had wired him his own credit card, Castiel never had a chance to use it. He walked through the isles of the store as he thoughtfully looked at each item. He had googled a recipe for a pie, guessing baking couldn't be that hard so he would give it a try himself. He picked up the ingredients to make pie crusts, and stared at the fruits, trying to decide which pie to make. Castiel decided he would go with pecan, and he grabbed the ingredients that would go into his pie. He grabbed a case of cheap beer in the bottle, and headed to the isle where the birthday supplies would be.

'The wiki told me that people celebrate birthdays with parties, and parties have balloons,' he thought to himself, and grabbed two packs which held twenty-four deflated rubber balloons, and his eyes skimmed to the cards. Castiel mulled over which one to choose for about five minutes, finally deciding he had the perfect one to give Dean for his birthday. 

Castiel began walking to the checkout, and realized he had forgotten something. He needed to get Dean a gift. Something he could use. He decided on a pack of bandaids and a magazine. He nodded to himself, Dean was always getting hurt, the bandaids would come in handy, and Dean had quite the magazine collection. He decided on 'Better Homes and Gardens.' They had wonderful articles. After mulling over his decisions, and deciding these were the perfect things for a birthday, he got a gift bag, and walked to the cash register.

After an awkward exchange of conversation with the cashier and a long ride home, Castiel began to make the pie. With a little help from Google, which had become his new best friend, and a struggle turning the oven on, the pie was baking away in the oven. He gave a pleased nod to himself as he began blowing up the balloons. After about fifteen minutes and Castiel's lungs pleading for mercy, he was done. He left the balloons to spread themselves on the floor.

The timer on the oven, which Castiel also had trouble figuring out how to get on, had sounded, which meant the pie was done, and as Castiel took it out of the oven, he was pleased at the way it looked, or didn't burn, considering this was his first time not just using an oven, but cooking anything that didn't require him to heat up in the microwave. He set the pie on the table, smiling to himself at the set up he had created. Beside the pie, Castiel had put the gift he bought for Dean, along with the card and the case of beer on the table beside the pie, and he sat in a chair at the table, playing Angry Birds on his phone to pass the time while he waited for Dean to get home.

After about thirty minutes, Castiel heard a click as the door was unlocked and opened, and he looked up to meet eyes with Dean for a split second, Dean's face reading confusion at first, until a giant grin spread across his cheeks.

"Is this all for me? I have to say, Cas, you really have outdone yourself." He spoke up gratefully, trying to avoid the colorful balloons that were skimming over his worn-out boots. 

Castiel smiled in return, "Happy Birthday, Dean." he spoke in his usually gravely voice, as he stood to greet him at the chair.

Dean caught the smell of pie in the air as his eyes trailed to the table, and he glanced back at Castiel with a look of pure shock and growing amusement, "Did you... bake pie? Dude, how did you even learn to use the oven?" 

Castiel held up his phone to Dean, "The Google gave me directions. The balloons were also it's idea." He said innocently, putting his phone away in his pocket, "You're welcome to it." 

Dean graciously nodded his head with a tinge of excitement, and he headed to the kitchen to grab silverware and two plates, one for him and one for Cas. 

He cut himself a generous slice, and one for Castiel, scarfing it down, "This isn't bad, thanks, Cas. Beer too? Don't mind if I do," he said, popping the cap off of one, and using it to down the pie. 

Castiel took a bite of the pie, and he glanced up at Dean, who was watching him, as they exchanged a now-awkward glance. Dean coughed to break the silence.

Castiel decided now would be a good time to give him his gift as he slid it to him, and Dean nodded thankfully, taking out the contents of the bag with an amused, curious look on his face. "Uhm, thank you for this. Oh, Cas, you've got a little pie on your lip."

Castiel glanced down as if he would see where it was and attempted to lick it off, and Dean began watching him, with eyes lingering to his lips just a few seconds too long. "Here, uh, let me help."

He leaned in to wipe the crumbs off of the corner of his mouth, as he used his fingers to hold his chin steady. They were a little too close for comfort and the tension in the air had definitely risen, Dean still inches away from Castiel's face, and right about now he was hungry for something other than pie. He wanted a taste of Cas.

Dean leaned in nervously, capturing Castiel's mouth in his own, the taste of pie and beer lingering on both of their lips. Dean paused when he found Castiel kissing him in return, and he could feel his hand snaking to grab his collar and pull him in harder, and Dean pulled away with a confused look on his face. 

Castiel met his confused look with one of his own, and he breathed out flustered, "Dean, I don't understand."

"Shut up," Dean growled out, his voice growing deep with arousal as his lips quickly found the angel's once more, more frantic than than the last time. Castiel obliged without argument, as he suddenly found himself dragging Dean to the leather couch in the foyer, roughly throwing him down onto it as Castiel climbed on top of him to straddle his waist, leaning in to graze his lips over the hunter's throat out of pure instinct, earning a low groan from the man beneath him. 

"Damn it, Cas, just do it already," Dean breathed out, leaning his head back to give Castiel leverage to work at his throat, as he trailed his hands to graze his hips and then hovered his fingers over his pants button, as he undone them, earning a gravelly groan against his throat from the angel as his thumb trailed over the shaft through his underwear. 

Cas pulled away from his throat, raising an single eyebrow and looking him up and down, taking in the full sight of Dean at his will before leaned in and began kissing down his jawline to his chest, down his chest to his waist, and he paused, undoing his pants teasingly slow, gaining an aggravated whine from Dean. 

Castiel slipped Dean's briefs down along with his pants, revealing Dean's cock, which was already fully erect, and he took the head in his mouth, slicking over it with his tongue.

Dean involuntarily arched his hips as he took a hand into Castiel's hair and pulled, gasping at the wet warmth enveloping his more private areas. He chuckled nervously, "You've done this before."

Cas mouthed a "mm-mm" Dean guessed meant no, but he could care less because Cas had taken more into his mouth, and Dean was running on pure bliss as Cas's soft lips rubbed against his dick. 

He groaned out the angel's name, grinding into his mouth as if pleading for more, and Cas took Dean fully into his mouth, making him buck his hips, and Castiel could tell he was close. He sped up the movement of his mouth on the shaft, feeling Dean tense in his mouth as he released. 

Dean relaxed and flopped back breathlessly, sighing, trying to unsuccessfully catch his breath. Castiel buttoned his pants for him and crawled up by his side, covering his face in Dean's neck, kissing gently on his sweat glistened skin with his lust swollen lips.

"This has got to be one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time." Dean muttered out into Cas's hair with a shaky voice.

"I love you, Dean." Cas mumbled into his neck as his eyelashes fluttered closed against his skin.

"I know."


End file.
